Well Worth the Trouble
by Gelado Pocket-mouse
Summary: THAT elf's hair was just a tad to long. She couldn't be a Mary Sue forever, now could she? An opportunity like this comes once in a life time! The scissors were right there...


** My POV**

My hands shook as I grasped the gleaming silver scissors, the moonlight reflecting off the shiny metal. There was a good chance I would loose my life tomorrow._ No_ I thought to myself. _I am not going to chicken out now. _I convinced myself it would all be worth it.

My hand steadied.

For the past several hours, I had been creeping amidst Tialdarí Hall. I knew I had to hasten, for daylight was less than an hour away. But now I looked upon a sleeping elf, or as close to sleep as they'll ever get. The point was, she wasn't aware anyone was in the room with her, which was a very, very good thing for me. I became suddenly winded, nervous at the prospect before me. Ohh, but that first _snip_ was so satisfying, I couldn't stay my hand,(not that I would have).

_Snip snip snip… _Black locks sunk to the bed and floor. My heart raced as I feared she would wake any second.

Just as the sun was visualizing over the horizon, and after a substantial amount of raven hair lay on the cool wooden floor, I turned, easing my self towards the door. It was a good thing elves' houses were sung out of trees and didn't have floorboards, or my lack of silence that all _elves_ possessed would have betrayed my presence. After finding my self safely outside the door, I exhaled for the first time since entering the room. Then I ran.

After a couple minutes, I knew I wouldn't make it to my hideout in time. Elves' faces were lurking in the windows and alcoves of their homes, peering at me with searching glares. I had no choice. Veering to the left, I burst through Rhunon's from door without knocking, closing it shut behind me. I found her stooped over a forge, of course, where else would she be? I stood behind her, waiting for her to notice me.

Rhunon didn't turn from her work for nigh on fifteen minutes, even though I knew she was aware of my being there. When she did approach, she displayed no emotion, aside from a raised eyebrow. I smirked in greeting.

"If you haven't heard of knocking, at least take comfort in the knowledge that you will find nothing of interest here. No newfound company, no food, and definitely," Rhunon said, shaking her index finger for emphasis, "No weapons. Not for you." She eyed me. That's what was good about Rhunon. Didn't waste time on elf pleasantries, which was a relief to me. I really didn't have time to start learning the ancient tongue, or so I told people. More like I was to lazy.

"I told you a bajillion times, that whole thing with the scimitar was an accident! But oh well, I'm not here for a weapon, I'm here for a hiding place."

Rhunon looked at me. "What reason exists for me to supply you with this?"

"Oh, stop it Rhunon, I know you're honored. Who wouldn't want to house me? It's not like you have to feed me. I just don't want to be killed by a rampaging elf."

"Suppose there _were _a 'rampaging elf' as you say, which I find hard to believe, considering how foolish and discreet my race has become over the last few centuries, what would be the cause of this elf's rampage?" Rhunon, asked, knowing that I had obviously had something to do with it.

"Well, I just thought Arya would be at least a little angry when she woke today, if you see where I'm going," I said, holding up the scissors as I finished.

"You have given the Princess of the Elven race, the heir to the throne, a… haircut?" Rhunon asked casually, the only mar in her cover being the slight pause at the word _haircut_. I supposed most, (elves among them) weren't very familiar with the term, and I was surprised Rhunon was at all.

"That's correct," I said perkily, surprised she had actually had phrased the question aloud. And that's why I liked Rhunon. She didn't scold me. She didn't kick me out. She grinned, if only slightly. "I believe you will come to regret that decision in the near future," Rhunon said, and I nodded my head in agreement.

Very curiously, there was a noticed absence of Arya Drottingu that day, even if she kept to her self the majority of the time, she was not seen anywhere. Not by Islanzadí, or any others. I fought to keep a straight face that day. I wouldn't be mislead, though. I knew however embarrassing it may be for her, Arya would come after her barber. I could only hope she wouldn't suspect me. Then again, would any elf have the nerve to do that? Eragon was a human. I just would have to pretend it was him. _"Eragon! Tsk, tsk. I am shocked. Shocked, I say! You shouldn't have done that to Arya's lovely, silky hair that looks a little to long, if I do say so myself." _Okay, maybe not that deliberately.


End file.
